You Will Remember
by Dark Forest Elfling
Summary: This is the story of Ember McLaine. After her date stood her up and she it publically humiliated at school. Ember plans a way to get even. Oneshot. Please Review!


**You will Remember**

Ember McLaine was so possibly the happiest fifteen year old girl at her school. Her crush, Jack, had asked her out on a date. She had waited two years for this moment. Nothing could go wrong.

She tossed her brown hair over her shoulder as she strode home. She stopped by the music store to stare at the purple electric guitar with blue flames in the window. She sighed.

"What I would give to be a rock star," she whispered. She kept walking, her mind set on her date. She burst through her front door. "I'm home!" she yelled. She didn't expect a reply. She just was informing her mother of her presence. Ember climbed the stairs to her house and stood in front of the mirror. She changed into the black mid-drift shirt that showed her stomach, tight black pants with a studded belt and grey boots. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail. She grabbed her eyeliner from the shelf and did her makeup.

By six o'clock, she was ready. She walked across town to the movie cinemas. She waited outside the cinema for her date. An hour passed, then another hour. Slowly, her hopes of Jack ever showing up deteriorated. And still she waited, her heart shattering every hour she was there. At midnight, the owner of the cinema came up to her.

"Looks like you've been stood up, lovely," he said. "Maybe you should head home." She nodded and began to walk home. Tears threatened to fall but she kept them in. She stopped in the park and sat on a bench. She pulled her knees up to her chin. Deep down, she knew that the date idea was too good to be true. She knew now that it was all a hoax. A cruel, heartless joke. She started to cry. Her tears ran dark lines down her face. She put her face in her hands. Her body was racked with sobs.

"No," she said, stopping her weeping. "I won't sit here a feel sorry for myself." She stood up and walked to the music store. She smashed the window and grabbed the guitar she had admired earlier that day. She went home, the guitar over her shoulder. She went to her room and sat on her bed. She pulled out the electric blue hair dye. By morning, her hair was blue.

School was brutal the next day. Not only did they ridicule her new blue hair but the students also laughed at the cruel prank that had been played on her. But through the day, she kept her head high. Until lunch came.

"Yo Ember!" called a voice. She turned and saw Jack. Her eyes narrowed.

"What, dipstick?" she said.

"Just wanna say how ridiculous you look," he said. "I mean look at you. You want to be a rock star but you can't even pull off the look. You dye your hair and it makes you look like a freak. And that's what you are. A freak. Why don't you just go kill yourself? You're not worth the air." The comments hurt her. She turned and ran out of the school. She ran home and sat on her bed. She cried her heart out but the pain was still there. Knowing only one way to ease the pain, she got up and went to the kitchen. She drew a kitchen knife across her wrist. Blood trickled down her hand and dripped onto the floor. There was a sweet relief as the blood poured from the cut. Ember watched the blood on her hand, an idea forming in her mind. She went back to her room. She pulled out the guitar. She had a plan for revenge.

For the next two weeks, Ember wrote her song with the blood from the cuts. She poured her heart into the song. She was going to make Jack pay for humiliating her.

Exactly two weeks after her humiliating 'date', Ember McLaine was ready for her revenge. She had recorded the song and sent a copy to every student on a blank disk attached to a note. At six o'clock on Saturday, the many teens from Ember's school were gathered in the park. Ember stood before them, a long black glove covering the many cuts on her arm. The students stood, wondering what was happening. A microphone was on placed in front of Ember and she began to play.

_Yeah! Oohh! _

_It was, it was September  
>Wind blows, the dead leaves fall<br>To you, I did surrender  
>Two weeks, you didn't call... <em>

_Your life goes on without me  
>My life, a losing game<br>But you should, you should not doubt me  
>You will remember my name <em>

At the foot of the stage, a fire began to burn. Ember had planned this and still she sang.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name <em>

The fire spread up the stage and caught onto Ember's boots. She sang on while the students watched in horror.

_Your heart, your heart abandoned  
>Your wrong, now bear the shame<br>Like dead trees in cold December  
>Nothing but ashes remain... <em>

_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name<em>

The fire climbed up Ember and yet she didn't feel the pain. It reached her shoulders. The students were in shock.

_Oh ohh! _

_Ember, you will remember  
>Ember, one thing remains<br>Ember, so warm and tender  
>You will remember my name<br>Yeah! You will remember my name _

The fire engulfed Ember's head and she fell to the floor, dead. The students screamed and ran while the fire spread across the park. That was the day of Ember McLaine's death. But it was also the beginning of a life as a ghost.


End file.
